Chapter 3 - A S-Ranked Mission: An Unknown Enemy
“Timothy, Ash, Misty and Brock it’s good to see that ya’ll finally made it.” said Shia “Yea and from what I hear thing might get bad.” nodded Timothy as he sat down in a chair. “That right if we don’t find out what’s going on.” nodded Shia “Do we have any clues?” asked Timothy Shia picked up a folder and tossed it to Timothy who caught he folder and started looking through it. “Chu…Pika…Pikachu.” said Kachu shaking his head. “Mew…Me…Mew.“ gasped Nina with her hands covering her mouth. “Bee…be.” said Nikita shaking her head. “Hay what’s up?” asked Ash Timothy passed Ash the folder and he was horrified to see the pictures that it contained of the body of people and pokémon. Many of the body’s where drawn up like grapes left out in the sun or towels after the after has been rung out of them. “Who would do this to so many people and pokémon.” gasped Misty “We have to find out.” snarled Ash angrily “Are they using some king of jutsu or something?” asked Timothy “That another thing that’s hard to determine. Even with most of the techniques that were aware of it would leave some trace energy within the body. What’s strange is that there isn’t any sign of energy what so ever left in the body’s.” noted Shia “Pika.” said Kachu sounding shocked. “How can that be. I don’t see how that’s possible.” said Timothy “It is strange to say the least.” nodded Shia “More than you know. None of these people or pokémon can’t truly die” said Timothy “What do you mean by that?” asked Ash “Well within the body there are three type of energy Aura which is physical energy, spiritual energy and ki.” said Timothy “What about chakra. Isn’t it one of the energy’s of the body?” asked Misty “Yea, but chakra is the manifestation of both physical and spiritual energy mixed into one. With out chakra a person would still live, but even if a person can‘t use chakra their body creates it automatically.” said Timothy “Oh.” said Misty “The difference between these three energies is that without them the person would die. Now under normal circumstance’s when the body dies these energy’s go there separate ways. Aura is said to return to the planet in other words it is said to return to the Lifestream. Spiritual Energy is said to follow the soul of the person into the afterlife and ki is said to disperse back into nature.” explained Timothy “What’s the Lifestream?” asked Brock “Well let me ask ya’ll something. What if I were to tell you that the planet was alive.” smiled Timothy “What do you mean?” asked Misty “How can the planet be alive?” asked Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu “I’ve read that somewhere that it’s called the Gaia Theory.” remembered Brock “Right. The Gaia Theory theorizes that, as each biological being has a biotic spirit, or life force, so too does to planet. Each life form’s spirit is said to be born of this planet-sized spirit and each life returns to it upon death to be born again. Through each cycle, each spirit brings the experiences of its life back to it upon death, enabling it to live and grow. This is Gaia.” explained Timothy “Yea that’s what read.” nodded Brock “So that mean’s if the planet is Gaia then the Lifestream must be the blood.” said Ash “Nice guess Ash. The Lifestream contains the essence of the Planet and the memories, emotions, and knowledge of all who have lived on it. Portions of the Lifestream are believed to be used to create new life on the Planet and this is were the physical energy with the being is born. When the person dies that same energy returns to the Planet, bringing with it some of the emotions, memories, and knowledge they obtained during life. It is referred to many times as the life of the Planet itself, and acts as sort of an afterlife for the conscious spirits of the inhabitants of the Planet, as well as a sort of immune system for the Planet, flowing to and "healing" scars in the Planet. All life is said to exist within the cycle.” explained Timothy “Sound’s kinda confusing.” said Misty “Don’t worry with time you’ll understand.” smiled Timothy “Anyway I see where your going with this. Whatever or whoever absorbed the vital energy’s of these pokémon and people won’t be able to return to their destination. Its like whatever drained them drained them of their very soul.” said Shia “Yea and it’s the soul that holds these energy together in the body while a person is living. When they die the soul leaves and these energies go their separate ways.” said Timothy “That’s not all we know. The Dragon Clan got reports of something that did this.” mentioned Shia “What do you mean?” asked Timothy “Reports are vague, but one thing is for sure. All of them agree that it looks like a Lkami.” said Shia “A Lkami.” said Timothy “Yea they say it’s a large black and red Lkami.” nodded Shia “What’s a Lkami?” asked Misty “ Oh a Lkami is another name for wolves, but their aren’t any wolves other than those that live with the Kumai’s Lkami Branch around here.” noted Timothy “I know, it’s all so confusing.” sighed Shia “So there’s some kind of wolf going around stealing the energy of humans and pokémon.” said Ash “Chu…Pika.” said Pikachu Everybody said nothing as they sat around for a few minutes thinking about the situation. “Hay wait…isn’t their something about a wolf half-breed attacking the Hidden Shadow before Draco Meteor?” asked Timothy “I could find out, but you know a lot of Hidden Shadows history was lost after Draco Meteor.” reminded Shia “I think I remember reading something in their about it, but I can’t remember.” thought Timothy “I think your right, but I’ll have to go down to the Black Vault to find out.” nodded Shia “Alright while your doing that we’ll go on and check things out in Macalania Forest.” nodded Timothy “Alright.” said Shia “Well what are we waiting around her for. Let’s get going.” urged Timothy “This sounds like it could get dangerous so I’ll rank it a S-rank. Be careful Team 10 and come home safe.” urged Shia “Don’t worry we will.” smiled Timothy as they all jumped from her window and started jumping from building to building headed toward Memory Cliff. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content